


BACK TO YOU

by spsurya



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Kara Danvers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Matured Mon el, Secret Relationship, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spsurya/pseuds/spsurya
Summary: Season 4 re-write. Everything happened in Season 3 finale is canon except the goodbye scene, Jonn leaving DEO and Mon el and Winn leaving.The story of Kara and Mon el falling in love all over again.





	1. YOLO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read.  
> This is my first story and also English is not my primary language so I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes.

Legion left (Brainy and Imra)  
Reign died (well technically)  
Everything is back to NORMAL

Except it wasn’t

It has been 6 months since all this has happened.

Mon el moved to Winn’s apartment. They were closer than ever.

Kara and Mon el…. Well they were GREAT colleagues  
Great team as superheroes.  
Good friends. But they never really talked about the next step.  
Kara thought he needed some space after the whole IMRA thing (Jonn told Alex and Alex told her about the arrange marriage)  
Mon el thought she needed some time so that she would get to know him better.

SPACE and TIME really had a great impact on their relationship.

It is not like there weren’t any MOMENTS  
There were occasional long staring,reminiscing the past,awkward personal conversations about their personal life etc,. But one thing did not change their CONNECTION.  
So here they are on a calm friday evening at the alien bar with their friends  
“We were really great tonight” mon el said without looking at kara  
“We always are buddy” she said rather awkwardly. Then there was awkward silence.  
“We are having brunch tomorrow morning at my place, it would be great if you can join us” kara said. “I would love to but I am actually going out to a movie with Winn”  
Kara; Movie on Saturday morning.. Wow! Which one?  
Mon el; Solo, well I have already seen the movie, in future I mean, I did not like that much but I don’t want to spoil anything for Winn since he loves Hans Solo  
Kara; Yeah you still love Star wars huh  
Mon el; I never stopped loving  
And they were lost in each others eyes. They both knew they were not talking about Star wars, the gaze now shifted to their lips and just when they were about to do ‘something’ there was a blast and everyone were panicking. All the aliens except Kara,Mon el and Jonn got affected and started to cough severely, The trio started to vacate everyone just before another blast and now even Kara got affected. It was some kind of kryptonite and Mon el flew her outside along with Alex and put them down and went back inside and saw even Jonn got affected. Then he flew rest of the aliens along with Jonn outside the bar.  
The situation in DEO was really very hectic. Many aliens were affected and all the Human agents were busy trying to cure the aliens.  
“If the aliens would have been exposed for a longer period of time, it would have been really difficult” Dana said to Mon el and started the medical procedures. Mon el was wondering why he was not affected! Was it due to his treatment for lead or one of the many advantages of his Legion ring. He was interrupted from his train of thought by Alex saying both Kara and Jonn are doing fine.  
“What happened back there?” Mon el asked confusedly staring at Kara. “We don’t know yet,but the initial reports say that it is some kind of MEDUSA virus that can even affect Kryptonians” Alex said “But how come you were not affected?” “Even I am wondering the same thing” Mon el said still looking at Kara.  
“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you guys! She will be awake soon, I think you should go talk to her.” “It is complicated” Mon el said looking away from Alex. “No its not” Alex said instantaneously.Just when Mon el was about to say something Winn came running “There were another attack in National City, Mon el the need you.” “Duty calls” Mon el said and got out of there but not before hearing Alex mumbled of course under her breath.

 

It was long evening at DEO after which Kara and Alex reached kara’s loft. “How are you feeling?” “For the hundredth time Alex I AM FINE’ said Kara in a sarcastic way. “I was worried” alex said rubbing her little sister’s hand.”I know” Kara said and hugged her sister.  
“You know who else were worried” Alex said in a teasing manner. “Everyone at the DEO” Kara said knowing what or rather whom her sister meant.”Mon el” said alex ignoring her sister,”he loves you Kara,everyone know that.Even you know that.” “We don’t know that. He loved Imra.” kara said trying to get the image of that ‘couple’ out of her head.  
“I told you that it was an arranged marriage” alex said, “But he did not tell me that” Kara said rather unwillingly. “He said that only to Jonn, but Jonn told me in confidence and I told you because I thought you would do something.” Alex said. “It is complicated” Kara said after a while.”Even he said the same thing” Alex said chuckling.  
Kara did not say anything. “You have been through so much,you both have been.You both deserve happiness.You both look miserable right now.I am not saying it is going to be easy but may be he is worth a shot” saying that Alex left to bring food from their microwave.  
Kara realised one thing today after almost going to die (not for the first time though) even though they are Aliens they are not immortals considering the kind of risk they go through each and everyday. “Life is short,” she realised “You only live once” she said to herself.  
“What were you saying” Alex just came in not understanding what Kara said, “Nothing” Kara said.Alex took a deep breath and said “Hmmm Winn just called,everyone was safe and there was no threat to the city at least for now, we are yet to find who the attackers were.” Kara nodded not paying much attention to what her sister was saying “Anyways,” alex said “We will have a Sisters night,have dinner, binge watch some shows…” “I want you to leave Alex” Kara said interupting her sister with a shy smile. Alex got the message “Wow!Call me in the morning after you know…” “ALEX” Kara yelled in a funny manner. “Okay,” alex said “Good night.”  
And it has been almost an hour since Alex left but still Kara’s hand was shivering to call that one person who she was dying to call. “Screw it” she said to herself and just when she pressed the call button there was a knock on the door.  
(to be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think it is? ;P  
> I hope you guys liked it, comment any suggestions and kudos appreciated.  
> Fun fact- I have included two easter eggs from season 2 scenes, comment if you have noticed any.  
> Again Thank you


	2. Every Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mon el day! :D  
> Please ignore if there are any time continuity errors.

Kara almost dropped her phone.Not just because of the knock on the door but because she knew who was behind the door.Of course she recognised his heartbeat and the way he breathes.She knew it like her own.In fact she has been keeping tabs on him since he returned.She started it when she realised she has feelings for him long before they even started dating.

She adjusted her hair,and checked herself in the mirror and went to open the door.There was another knock just before she opened the door which made even more awkward as Mon el’s hand was in the mid air.There he was still with that beard.He looked really exhausted due to all the super heroing and he wore light blue shirt with stripes and black jeans.One thing she noticed in him after the legion left was the way he behaved,not completely like old mon el but light hearted than before, he started wearing his signature plaid shirts unlike before where he used to wear just ‘dark’ clothes. Both of them did not realise that they were staring at each other for a longtime.

Kara opened the door wide so that he could enter,he came inside awkwardly not looking at her. “Wow!” Mon el said without even realising that he said it out loud.”What?” kara said unknowingly.”Nothing it has been a while since I was here and the place just seems…” he stopped midway looking at here, wondering how beautiful she is,in her pajamas with her hair loose and eyes ‘sparkling’ blue. ‘Comets’ he said to himself.

“Yeah it has almost been 7 months since you were here” she said walking in front of him but keeping some distance between them.”7 years and 7 months” he corrected her looking straight into her eyes.”Yeah” she whispered.And then began the never ending staring contest that has been going on for months.

“So,Whats up?” Kara asked to break the silence.”Umm why did you call?” Mon el asked rather hesitant,”Ah I was just checking on you,you know I heard there there were another blasts so…” she said looking away from Mon el.”Okay” he said looking at the floor.”Wait a second you were here even before I called” she said playing with her hands in a cute way, that he forgot to answer. ”Well I was checking on you, you know after the attack and all” he said.”Yeah” she whispered.

*awkward silence*

“This place did not change at all,it still smells potstickers and all” Mon el said chuckling,remembering all those nights they used to spend together eating and talking.”Duh” Kara said “I still have some, if you want?” She regretted the words the moment she said.”I don’t think Kara Danvers will share her food with anyone” he said sheepishly.”Of course I will share with you Mon el” she said instantaneously. They both lost themselves looking into each others eyes. 

“I think we should talk about what happened at the bar” Kara said breaking the silence. ”Yeah of course, I mean we still don’t know who the attackers were but we had a lead who it might be but it was a dead end too but…” “Mon el” she cut him off “I am talking about what happened before the blast” looking straight into his eyes. ”There is nothing to talk” he said walking towards her and stopped inches away from her face with both of his hands in his pockets, as he used to do.

“Hi” Kara whispered unable to control her smile and slowly shifting her gaze to his lips. “Hi” Mon el whispered back bringing his hand to cup her face.”Nothing’s is stopping us” she said remembering the last time they were this close.

And with that she crashed her lips on his,her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed her back even more intensely, pulled her by waist and deepened the kiss.Years(for Mon el) and months(for Kara) of passion in one kiss.They did not wanna let go of each other for eternity,not even taking time for catching their breath they crashed on the couch, that couch.They didn’t want the night to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karamel feels!!! 😍  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos appreciated, comment if you have any suggestions.  
> Twitter @Myacct123


	3. The Morning after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon el talk about what happened last night. Things start to unfold at DEO

Kara woke up with the biggest and brightest smile on her face.She could literally feel the glow on her face,butterflies in her stomach and the feeling of waking up to the warmth of Mon el.She really missed those nights she used to fell asleep in his arms while watching tv and those mornings,waking up in his embrace or waking up to the smell of the breakfast he was cooking for her.She was so satisfied that it took a while for her to notice,Mon el was not there.

“Mon” she called but there was no response.She got up from the bed wrapping the sheets around her body.She honestly did not remember how they got to bed from the couch.Frowning,she checked the kitchen but still there was no sign of him.”Did he regret what happened last night!” she thought.It made her really sad.Did he not understand that this was not a one time thing.

Mon el whooshed inside her apartment disturbing her train of thought with her favourite cup of coffee in one hand and favourite flowers in other”Morning” he said with a bright smile.”Oh! What a Gentlemen!”she said suddenly remembering the past.He blushed and gave her flowers and coffee.She took the flowers and arranged them in her vase.”Now I know where to place them”Mon el said getting a smile from Kara.  
“Last night was….Wonderful” she said looking into his beautiful grey eyes,or was it blue?She couldn’t tell.”Yeah” he said slowly pulling her into the kiss by her waist.She placed her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.”You have learnt some new moves” Kara said suddenly breaking the kiss.”Yeah well,the future is full of surprises” he winked at her.Kara’s smile dropped.She didn’t know why, but whenever Mon el mentioned future she felt weird.Maybe because she feels guilty that maybe she was the reason he was breached to the future,maybe it was because of Imra or maybe she is sad about the fact she missed a lot of his life.

”Hey” Mon el whispered bringing her back to the present “I know it is not fair for us to begin from where we left off”he said taking her hand and kissing it gently “But I really like you Kara,I really like us.So why don’t we start afresh.” ”I like us too” Kara said gently kissing him.Mon el then smiled with his puppy eyes,”I like your beard too”,she said rubbing his beard with her hand.”I’ll keep it then” he said.And just when they were about to kiss again,Kara’s phone started to ring.

Kara rushed to get her phone.”Sorry to disturb you, but Kara you need come to the DEO now” Alex said.”Is everything alright?” Kara asked worriedly.”We just have a lead about the yesterday’s attack” alex said.”I’ll be there in 5 minutes” Kara said cutting the call.”I?” Mon el asked wiggling his eyebrows.”Yeah about that,” Kara said adjusting sheets while looking at the floor “Can we keep this quiet?” she said looking at him in doubt.”You don’t want people to know?” he asked,”No No, I do” she cut him off even before he completed his sentence.”It’s just” she struggled to put into words what she felt,”It’s you,I mean its us.We really set people’s expectations high, you know” she said getting a chuckle from him “I just don’t want to feel pressured” she started pacing “I mean I love what we have I just don’t want to feel obligated and people getting all judgemental and…”Mon el stopped her by shoulders and said ”Kara,we can keep it quiet.” “Okay” she said smiling, leaning into a loud kiss.”We are needed at the DEO.” “Of course” he smiled,”But I should tell a valid reason to Winn, why we missed our gaming night.” “Alex! I told here I was going to meet you.” she said remembering about last night.”We will figure it out” he said ”Before that we should get you out of these sheets,I can see everything and it is driving me crazy” he smirked before Kara pushed him away and went to change. He is still her old Mon el in many ways she said to herself.

 

Kara had a major déjà vu while entering the DEO. Alex and Jonn were discussing, all other agents were busy and she was expecting Mon el shouting or even arranging a parade. But he was silent.In fact he was not even there.Kara went straight to where Alex and Jonn were standing, ”We will start our meeting in 10 minutes” Jonn said looking at Kara and went to talk to other DEO agents.”So??” Alex asked Kara excitedly, “We just talked” Kara said looking away from Alex understanding what she meant. “Just talked!!” Alex slapped Kara’s shoulder, “Ow!” Kara said. “What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Alex nearly shouting. “Shhh,” Kara said “We have to get know each other better, you know...” “You are Kara and he is Mon el what else you need to know.You guys are meant to be” Alex said with a concerned look on her face.”Alex please” Kara said looking at her sister.”Alright, but do not screw this up, okay” Alex said pointing at her finger at Kara. “I won’t” Kara said looking at Mon el who was just entering DEO with Winn making him laugh about something.  
“Hi” both Mon el and Winn said in unison, “You guys are loud today” Alex said “We have to cancel our brunch plans Kara,this meeting is important” and she went to Jonn.”Oh man we have to cancel our movie plans” Winn said with a sad look on his face and started working on his computer. “Hi” Mon el whispered “Hi” kara whispered back and they lost in their eyes and wantedto kiss.It is going to be difficult to pretend, they thought to themselves.”Now that everyone's here” Jonn said bringing kara and Mon el back to reality. “We have a suspect behind yesterday’s attacks, Agent Schott” said Jonn asking Winn to open two pictures side by side on the monitor “We found these from the security footage from both the two places that were attacked yesterday. People around said that he was there an hour before the attacks and left a package unnoticed, which we suspect are the explosives.”

“Any luck with the facial recognition?” Kara enquired “Unfortunately we did not get a clear look at his face, so that is a dead end.” Jonn said with a disappointed look on his face.”We have to find him soon” Mon el said shifting everyone’s focus “He might have planned a bunch of them. “Any casualties from yesterday’s attack” Winn asked looking at Alex “Luckily No, many were injured but all are safe now” Alex said.“I don’t think that was luck” Kara said with a krinkle on her forehead, “Yes,” Jonn said “She has a point.The explosives were not placed too close to the people around the bar.” 

“I think he is trying to send a message” both Kara and Mon el said at the same time.DEO became silent for a while. “What do you think it is?” Alex eyed Kara and Mon el suspiciously.”What do we know about him?” Mon el said moving towards Kara. “That he hates pubs” Winn said trying to lighten the mood, Jonn and Alex gave him a dead look which made him shut up.”Both the places were relating to alien bars” Kara said “And the humans were not affected after the explosions” Mon el completed her sentence.”So he is against, Aliens” Alex said realising what Kara and Mon el were getting to.“We will have agents on the street and get to know,if we have any new information about any disturbances in humans against aliens. Dismissed” saying that Jonn left.

“Good work buddy” Kara said awkwardly punching Mon el’s shoulder trying to be normal with a smile on her face.Entire DEO looked at her weirdly and dispersed.”That was totally unnecessary” Mon el whispered under his breath, barely audible to Kara and he left with Winn.Alex could not hold her laugh “Wow” she said.”That was not that bad” Kara said “Yeah it was pain to watch” Alex said laughing hysterically.”Oh come on” said Kara leaving alex in splits.

Kara went to DEO gym to train and was surprised to see Mon el there.”We did good work back there” Kara said slowing moving towards Mon el who was trying to hit a rock.”Yes buddy” Mon el said emphasizing the word ‘buddy’.”Was it really that weird” Kara said covering her face.”You are cute” Mon el pulled her into a quick kiss. “Mon! Cameras” Kara whispered. ”Don’t blame me, you look cute” Mon el said winking at her.”I was expecting a parade back there” she said remembering the last time when he announced their relationship to the DEO. “Yeah I had to cancel it last minute” Mon el sarcastically.”Ha ha,” Kara said not really laughing,”I need some time” she said looking serious.”It’s okay kara. Whenever you ready.But I don’t think it is going to be easy” he said looking her.”Yeah.I don’t want to mess this up” she said thinking how mature he has become.

“Me too” saying that Mon el took her hand and said “Kara zor el,” “Mon el no” Kara said panicking “You misread the whole situation,” she said. Mon el shushed her by closing her mouth with his hand “Will you go out on a date with me” he said removing his hand from her mouth looking at her expectantly. “Yes” Kara said blushing and pulling him into a kiss. “Kara cameras” Mon el said. “Mmmm” Kara said “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Actually we have to, we need to go undercover on the streets” Mon el said remembering what Jonn said. “We are gonna find him,” Kara said seriously “It is gonna be fun” she said looking at Mon el switching gears.  
“Yeah,” Mon el said “Are you ready?”  
“Born ready” Kara said looking at Mon el.  
“Race to Cat co” Mon el said.  
Oh it is gonna be fun Kara thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos if you like the story  
> Twitter: @Myacct123


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon el chat talk about their situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update. Life has been busy.  
> Here is a 'short' update and I already started writing the next chapter and it will be updated soon.

“Yes” Kara shouted excitedly “Told you daxamite, I won the race”   
“You had an unfair advantage” Mon el said smiling at his adorable ‘Girlfriend’  
“How so?” Kara said holding back her smile.  
“The air is moving in your direction” he said smiling. “How did that help me?” she asked wondering where he is going with all this. “I don’t know it's science stuff, ask Winn” Mon el shrugged. She busted out laughing and hugged him and pecked his lips.She missed his silly jokes and adorable smile.

“Speaking of Winn,” Mon el said clearing his throat "he is starting to get a little bit suspicious about my whereabouts." "What do you mean?" she asked trying to figure out what he was about to say “He is getting suspicious about my activities."  
"Hmmm" Kara said looking away from him. "If we are going to keep this a secret we should atleast get our stories right" Mon el said looking straight into her eyes “Yeah just for a while please” kara said. “No it's okay, it is actually exciting you know” he said. “Exciting huh?” Kara folded her hands trying to look serious. “No Mam” Mon el said straightening his back which made Kara laugh, he missed making her laugh and looking at her adorable face.

“So what are you gonna do tonight?” Kara asked expecting that they would some time ‘together’ at her place. “I have to do my laundry. So..”  
“You can do it at my place” She interrupted him mid sentence “I mean if you don't have any plans with Winn of course”. “No” Mon el smiled “He actually has a date tonight” “Really,” she exclaimed “He didn't tell me” “Oh don't worry,” he said pulling her closer “he is trying to keep it a secret.”  
“ Huh! Good for him’ She said and just when they were about to kiss she heard crowd shouting “Supergirl, Supergirl”

“Oh we have an audience” Mon el said smiling at Kara. “No no no no,” Kara started panicking, “You don't come after me, we will talk later okay umm bye” saying that she flew away from him as fast she can.   
Mon el did not get it, he was wondering, did he do anything wrong and then it him “SHIT” he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that seemed like a good place to end, that is why i had to keep the chapter short :p  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos if you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

There was only one thing that was going through Mon el’s mind to his walk to Winn’s room about spending the night with Kara.But to his shock it was not actually what he was thinking.But it is about their situation after crowd watched them ‘together’ I mean he was sure people wouldn't recognise him as he was not wearing his superhero suit “Thank rao” but what if someone from DEO sees.What if Alex or Jonn or Winn recognises. Their whole ‘Keeping it a secret’ thing will not a thing anymore.Kara might get upset,he thought to himself.

He didn't even realise that he has reached Winn’s room and mindlessly started picking up clothes. What if Kara wants to break up,what if things get weird between them and What if she doesn't talk to him! That thought itself was killing him.He knew he was having crazy thoughts,but he has not felt this happy and excited about waking up since 8 years and he was so lost in thought that he didn't realise his phone was ringing the whole time. Of course it was Kara.

“Hey beautiful,” Mon el answered trying to sound normal.”Did you see the news?” Kara said still in panic mode. “No,Why? What happened?” He said trying to search for remote, we are really sloppy he thought about his roommate and him. “Yes” he shouted rather excitedly. “Why are you excited?” She said trying to figure out what he was feeling. “No I mean,” Mon el said “I found the remote. So”. “Okay, well tune into some gossip news channel” she sounded a little bit irritated. “Okay so definitely not Cat co” he said trying to lighten the mood.There was no response from her. So he started searching for ‘gossip’ news channel, he wondered why these kind of channels even existed.They didn't even publish any news which are helpful for people and while wondering, he found one.

And he was shocked to see what was trending on that channel. “Supergirl’s new romance” and there was a photo of Kara and him, well the photo was not clear as they were on top floor and camera being not picking up their faces. But it was pretty clear view of red cape and blonde woman and a guy in full black dress. Mon el didn't know how to process the news. On one side he was really shocked that this was trending and on the other he was scared how this is going to impact their relationship.

“Mon” he heard Kara’s voice bringing him back to reality. “Yeah I am here” Mon el said his voice barely a whisper.”What are we gonna do now!!” she said clearly panicking. “I don’t know ” he said. “We should have been more careful” she said “I should have been more careful” she emphasised on the second part.  
“Come on Kara,” Mon el said “It is not our fault, everything’s gonna be okay.”  
“No Mon el you don't understand this is..” and she didn't talk for a second  
“Kara are you okay?” he said  
“Oh shit!” she was literally shouting “ALEX! Mon el it's alex,she is calling”  
“Kara it's okay answer the phone. We are gonna be okay”  
“I don't think there is a WE now Mon el” saying that she cut off the phone and took Alex’s call.  
“Kara what the hell are you doing?” Alex was literally screaming  
“Alex, let me explain it's just…” she was cut off by Alex  
“Wait how are you talking on the phone?” Alex sounded shocked.  
“What do you mean?” Kara crinkled.  
“Where are you?” Alex questioned  
“In my loft,” Kara said a bit confused “Why do you ask?”

“Then who is this Supergirl wrecking havoc in National City” Alex cried loudly

 

“WHAT!!” Kara shouted not understanding what Alex meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's RED DAUGHTER

**Author's Note:**

> So who do you think it is? ;P  
> I hope you guys liked it, comment any suggestions and kudos appreciated.  
> Fun fact- I have included two easter eggs from season 2 scenes, comment if you have noticed any.  
> Again Thank you


End file.
